whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara
Kara is a dancer from the desert town Albana and the former pactmaker of the Black Knight as well as a portrayer of General Dragias of the Magi. Personality Kara is cold and merciless when she wants to be but in reality, she really is a girl with mixed feelings about herself. When she took up the identity of General Dragias, she couldn't decide wither to stay with her friends or follow orders. After following her orders, she soon began to regret it and tried to aid her friends to redeem herself even if it meant death. At some point prior to encountering Leonard, Kara was indoctrinated into the Magi. She might have been manipulated to believe that she was Dragias, while in reality, she was just one of many to pose as him. It is not known who she was adopted by or how she grew up. However, she did play with Caesar when they were younger. She calls Grazel her brother because Grazel is a pactmaker for the Knights like her, this also stands for the others but she apparently has known Grazel for a long time thus creating such a bond. She was shown to be actually quite kind-hearted. Story ''White Knight Chronicles The Black Knight Disguised as General Dragias, Kara attacks Leonard's Team and unleashes the Black Knight on them. However, Leonard beats her with the White Knight and she retreats knowing all she's doing is given Leonard battle experience. The Beautiful Assassin Kara first starts to dance at a bar in the desert city Albana where she was supposed to assassinate Leonard. However, she failed and Leonard saved her from the Gigas that was within her. She then explained her motives behind her earlier action. She then followed the team to the ruins and rescued Princess Cisna where she got captured again after the White Knight was forced to kill her "sister" Lena. With this, she joined the team to hunt down her "sister's" killers the Magi. Dragons of Greede As she followed the group, she is noticeably seen missing when Leonard battles the Ancient Dragon alongside the Black Knight which she states she had trouble "keeping up". However, she was quite insightful, often explaining things alongside Eldore like how the city of Greede worked. After getting the Goddess of Lepanne and meeting Count Drisdall, meeting the Count's son Caesar, the party set out to Greede's Underbelly with Amir to ask the Demithor to take them to the Bunker Lode Ruins where Princess Cisna with the Magi awaits. Heading back to Greede from the mines, she along with the party went to Balandor following Count Drisdall's letter to find Medius. Betrayals and Bugs In Balandor, they were told that Medius was already dead, so instead, they searched for his son Setti who is reportedly seen in Balastor Plains. Seeing Setti was attacked by trolls when they found him, Kara unseen again when the party battles the Black Knight causes some suspicion to rose from both Eldore and Caesar. Setti explains to them about the Knights and told them to go to Sinca Village. Sometime after, Setti's house was caught in an explosion, assuming Setti dead. The party follows a bigelow, founding a message from Grazel: the Knight's ark for Cisna's life, the trade will be done in Frass Chasm. A message from Cisna reveals there was a sword named Talion that can damage a Knight's armor, which is hidden in Thaumus Rock beyond the Chasm. Eldore noticed Kara acting strangely, so he asked her about it. She and the other decided to camp for the night because greaver gas lingering around. During night watch, Caesar confronts her for being the Black Knight, he also learned the truth about Dragias. Kara surprisingly saved Caesar when he was falling due to a greaver attack before saving Rocco. Continuing to Thaumus Rock, the party was captured by the Windwalkers for trespassing, and sentenced to death, but saved by Rocco during their last seconds. Kara betrayed the party at Thaumus Rock, revealing who she was after fake Cisna failed to assassinate Leonard, before she transformed into the Black Knight for the battle for Talion. She, along with Gigas Lamia Comitis fought against the two other Knights but was told by Grazel to retreat because the White Knight had acquired Talion first. Just as she was leaving with the Magi after causing a greaver attack, Caesar told her to stay. Despite Caesar's pleas, she chose to left with the Magi knowing it was too late to turn back after her action to the group. The Sun King On the way to the Dogma Palace, Kara tries to dissuade Grazel from continuing the bloodshed to no avail. She realizes that her "brother" is being manipulated by Ledom but she can do nothing but obey him. At the Dogma Palace, now clad in Dragias armor, she saved Grazel from being killed by Leonard and battled the party as the Black Knight and lost. After Leonard and Caesar convinced her what she was doing was wrong, she is stabbed in the back by Shapur, noting that betrayal cannot be forgiven. Shapur then uses her Ark, transforming both Kara and him into The Black Usurper. Defeated twice, Shapur stole her Ark. Within her last breath she regretted her choice and dies in Caesar's arm. Her body is left and consumed in the Dogma Ruins when it falls. White Knight Chronicles II'' Wrath of the Sun King As Cisna, Eldore, and Cyrus return to the past to attempt to save King Valtos, the General Dragias that killed him attacks but "Scardigne" blocks his attack and knocks his mask off revealing Kara was Scardigne all along. In a rage, realizing she was manipulated into thinking she killed Valtos, Kara, and the two swordsmen join forces to attack the Dragias revealing he is, in fact, Sarvain all along. Siege of Red Horn Island She provides information about the Act of God and the island's layout due to knowledge she has when she was with the Magi which proves to be incorrect because the heavy development the island had since she left. She also the one to guide the party when they faced Brimmflame before it destroyed the entire island on a rampage. Rise of Madoras She infiltrated the fortress along with the others. She watched Shapur dies as he was trying to get his ark back after the battle between five knights than fought Ledom. After Madoras was awakened, he killed Grazel, she was the only one calling out to "Setti" worriedly and then fought Madoras along with the party. Winning the battle, she went to Greede with Caesar. Abilities As with Yulie, Kara is unable to learn skills related to Axe and Longsword weapons, lacking the strength to do so. She is also seen to use daggers and one-handed swords very well. Kara is a skilled dancer, as shown in her introductory scene in the original game. She is also skilled in infiltration and manipulation as she fooled Leonard and his friends several times into gaining their trust and posed as General Dregias and Scardigne on several occasions. Master Swordsman and Assassin Kara is noted to be an excellent swordsman, posing as both general Dregias and Scardigne, both noted to be the top warriors and leaders of their respective armies. Her specialty lies in using daggers and one-handed swords with skill and precision. Kara is also an extremely agile and nimble foe. In infiltration missions, she fights with concealed daggers and quick reflexes, making her a skilled assassin. Magical Powers As an upper-class Magi, Kara possesses high-level magical powers as she was able to hold her own against Ledom a more powerful and experienced opponent than any of them and even maintain control after summoning a Gigas (albeit a low-level one) as part of her plan to fool Leonard's Team. Incorruptus Kara is the pactmaker of the Black Knight Dinivas, which allows her to transform into a seven-meter tall weapon of war created by the Yshrenian Empire. As it's namesake, it's a large black suit of armor with a distinct bird-like motif. The Knight wields a long rapier and uses a set of attacks similar to the Longsword skill set. The Knight can also produce a set of working wings and is capable of flight. When wounded by Shapur, Kara was forced by him to activate her Knight. By combining both souls and bodies, the Black Knight was twisted into a massive construct called the Black Usurper. This monster dwarfs any Knight and is equally powerful. Trivia *It's not really explained if Lena was her sister or if the Magi simply manipulated her memories. However, it appears she was just a girl that looked enough like Kara to play the role so she could infiltrate Leonard's group. Category:White Knight Chronicles Guest Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles Playable Characters Category:Knight Pactmakers Category:Characters Category:Pactmaker Category:Female